John Taggart
John Paul Taggart (born 1942)Taggart, John, 1942, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 4, 2015. is an American poet, essayist, and academic.John Taggart b. 1942, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 14, 2012. Life Taggart was born in Guthrie Center, Iowa. He graduated with honors in 1965 from Earlham College in Indiana, earning a B.A. in English Literature and Philosophy. In 1966 he earned a M.A. in English Literature and Creative Writing from the University of Chicago, and in 1974 a Ph.D. in the humanities interdisciplinary studies program at Syracuse University.John Taggart Papers. During the late 1960s and early 1970s, Taggart was the editor and publisher of Maps, an acclaimed literary magazine. In 1978, he edited an issue of Truck devoted to the work of Theodore Enslin. His work has been widely published and anthologized, and as far back as 1978 his unique style was exerting an influence over poets such as Rachel Blau DuPlessis and Gil Ott. Robert Duncan considers Taggarts poetics and influence in his introduction to Dodeka. For many years Taggart was professor of English and director of the interdisciplinary arts program at Shippensburg University. He retired in 2001.See The Necessary Word: A Tribute to John Taggart in FlashPoint magazine. Writing Taggart's approach to the poem is strongly rooted in Objectivist poetics, particularly the works of Louis Zukofsky and George Oppen.See John Taggart Papers, "His dissertation, titled "Intending a Solid Object: A Study in Objectivist Poetics," was one of the first extended discussions of the compositional strategies informing the work of poets Louis Zukofsky and George Oppen." See also Two Approaches to John Taggart's "Slow Song for Mark Rothko" and "Inside Out" by Rochelle Ratner and Karl Young. Unlike most others of his generation whose poetries sprung from similar influences, Taggart stayed away from, on the one hand, the mainstream variations of the neatly packaged imagistic poem, and, on the other hand, the aggressively language-centered writing that foregrounded the materiality of text over the voice of the author.See Burt Kimmelman's "Quantum Syntax: John Taggart's Discrete Serialism", which discusses some of the ways in which Taggart's work eludes easy classification. Publications Poetry *''To Construct a Clock''. New Rochelle, NY: Elizabeth Press, 1971. *''The Pyramid Is a Pure Crystal''. New Rochelle, NY: Elizabeth Press, 1974. * Prism and the Pine Twig: An interlude. New Rochelle, NY: Elizabeth Press, 1977. *''Dodeka. Milwaukee, WI: Membrane Press, 1979. *''Peace On Earth. Berkeley, CA: Turtle Island, 1981. *''Dehiscence. Milwaukee, WI: Membrane Press, 1983. *''Loop. Los Angeles: Sun & Moon, 1991. *''Prompted: Poems''. Kent, OH: Kent State University Libraries, 1991. *''Standing Wave''. Providence, RI: Lost Roads, 1993. *''Fourteen Poems from 'Crosses'.'' Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1995. *''When the Saints''. Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 1999. *''Pastorelles''. Chicago: Flood Editions, 2004. *''Crosses: Poems 1992-1998''. London: Stop Press, 2006. *''There Are Birds''. Chicago: Flood Editions, 2008. *''Is Music: Selected poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''Remaining in Light: Ant meditations on a painting by Edward Hopper''. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press, 1993. *''Songs of Degrees: Essays on contemporary poetry and poetics''. Tuscalossa, AL: University of Alabama Press, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Taggart, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 15, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *John Taggart Papers 1965–1974 at Syracuse University *The John Taggart (re: Maps) Archive at New York University *John Taggart Papers at the University of Connecticut Notes External links ;Poems *"Pastorelle 11" at Poetrybay *Two poems at Grist *John Taggart at the Poetry Foundation *from Chicago Breakdown (PDF) at Facture ;Audio / video *John Taggart at PennSound *John Taggart at YouTube ;Books *John Taggart at Amazon.com ;About *[http://www.flashpointmag.com/taggart.htm Flash Point interview], 2001-2002. Category:American poets Category:Earlham College alumni Category:Living people Category:1942 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:People from Iowa Category:Poets Category:American academics